Withdrawn
by Wondering Backpacker
Summary: Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler are just friends; until a further step is taken. Contains femslash contents, also including Randy Orton, Michelle McCool, Maria Kanellis, and others
1. Chapter 1

WWE SmackDown!

Torrie Wilson vs. Nidia

---

-

-

-

Torrie grabbed Nidia and did a swinging neck breaker and got the pin fall. Nidia got up slowly and slammed her hands down on the mat angrily realizing she'd lost.

The referee took Torrie's hand and held it up high in victory.

Nidia glared at Torrie and held her neck in subtle pain. Dawn Marie ran down the ramp and into the ring. She tackled Torrie from behind and punched her repeatedly in the back.

Torrie fell down while Nidia continued the assault with Dawn.

Dawn climbed out of the ring and went to get a metal chair. Torrie laid face down on the mat. Dawn came back into the ring with the folded chair in her hands. Nidia picked Torrie up and held her up. Dawn went forward and smashed the chair into Torrie's legs.

Torrie cried in pain and fell to the mat immediately. The crowd booed loudly.

"WHAT NOW?!" Dawn screamed into Torrie's face before bringing the chair down onto Torrie's legs once again.

Torrie rolled away dully wincing in pain.

The crowd cheered loudly when Stacy ran into the ring and fended Dawn and Nidia off. She called the EMT's over before turning to Torrie to check on her. Stacy held Torrie up.

Torrie grabbed hold of Stacy and held on to her feebly.

-

-

-

Stacy sighed as she looked at Torrie lying on the bed asleep. She looked at her nails in a bored fashion.

Torrie was wincing in her sleep. Stacy noticed and tapped her lightly on the shoulders. Torrie stirred and opened her eyes to see Stacy sitting right besides her.

A long silence passed.

Stacy smiled slightly, "How do you feel?"

"Fine." Torrie spoke quietly and looked down at her legs that were heavily bandaged. She turned to Stacy and smiled, "Thanks for saving me."

Stacy shook her head, "I should have been there sooner."

"You still saved me." Torrie replied.

"That's what friends are for." Stacy said with a short laugh.

"I'll be fine in a few days."

"Hopefully." Stacy responded with a dull look.

"Dawn and Nidia are such bitches." Torrie said and tried to sit up on the bed.

"They are." Stacy helped her up and nodded, "So how are things between you and Billy now?"

Torrie frowned immediately.

"What happened?" Stacy asked.

"We're getting a divorce." Torrie said sullenly.

-

-

-

Please R&R

08112k7


	2. Chapter 2

WWE SmackDown!

Stacy Keibler vs. Dawn Marie

---

Dawn Marie stood in the ring with a pissed face as she saw Stacy making her way down to the ring.

Stacy climbed into the ring and glared at Dawn who was accompanied by Nidia at ringside.

"You stupid ho!" Dawn screamed and pushed Stacy down to the mat.

-

-

-

Stacy gave a spinning kick to Dawn and went for the pin fall. Nidia climbed into the ring and broke up the pin and then dragged Stacy out of the ring forcefully. She then rammed Stacy into the ring post; making Stacy fall to the ground holding her back in pain.

Torrie ran down to the ringside with a limp and tackled Nidia to the ground.

Dawn got up to her feet and did a thesz press onto Torrie before slapping her on the face repeatedly with both her hands. Torrie tried to block the slaps with her forearms weakly. Dawn picked her up and planted a kiss onto her lips surprising the crowd.

Stacy stared at the scene in shock as Dawn was about to plant another kiss. Torrie managed to push her away. Stacy shoved Dawn away harshly and pulled Torrie up before starting to leave the ringside.

Stacy placed Torrie's arm over her own shoulder to support her as they walked down the aisle.

They went into the locker room and Torrie sat down on a bench immediately to start rubbing her injured leg.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked with concern as she looked at Torrie's bandaged leg.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for coming." Stacy said and smiled.

"That's what friends are for." Torrie mocked her words playfully.

Stacy laughed lightly and slapped her on the arm faintly, "I'll go get you a pack of ice."

Before Torrie could respond, Stacy was out of the locker room already.

Moments later, Stacy came back into the room with a pack of ice. She took the bandage off of Torrie's wounded leg and rubbed the bag of ice against it.

"I can do it." Torrie said and reached down for the ice pack.

"No, I'll do it." Stacy urged and kept Torrie away.

"Thanks then," Torrie looked at her.

"I can't believe that Dawn kissed you," Stacy said angrily with a face of disgust. "I think she likes you."

"What?!" Torrie exclaimed and laughed. "She did it just to aggravate me."

"No, she likes you, that's why she's been bothering you for all those weeks." Stacy reasoned. "AND she just _kissed_ you."

"Didn't she have a boyfriend?" Torrie asked.

"She could be bisexual." Stacy stated.

"She hates me, why would she like me?"

"Dawn could be acting like one of those guys that bullies a girl when really he has a crush on the girl."

Torrie laughed, "You're crazy."

"No, I'm not..." Stacy mumbled quietly.

-

-

-

Please R&R

08142k7


	3. Chapter 3

---

-

-

-

SmackDown! backstage area

Stacy walked through the halls looking for Torrie; she knew Torrie couldn't be in a good state as of right now; since she just signed the divorce papers over the weekend. She made her way past all the other superstars' room and stopped at Torrie's room before knocking on the door.

There was no reply. Stacy looked around the hall, where else could Torrie be?

Stacy turned around to leave and gasped loudly from fear when she saw Torrie standing right behind her. She could tell her eyes were slightly red and swollen from crying.

"Sorry." Torrie apologized softly.

"For what?"

"Scaring you." Torrie replied.

"No, it's not your fault… are you alright, with the… divorce?" Stacy asked with concern, right after asking the question, she wanted to slap herself for her stupidity, of course Torrie wasn't alright, anyone could tell just by her swollen eyes.

Torrie looked back at her in silence.

"Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Stacy stuttered.

"I'll be fine." Torrie managed to whisper.

"Awww, come here," Stacy brought Torrie into her arms and embraced her tightly.

They stayed in the hug for a short moment before Torrie felt someone push her from behind making her face crash into Stacy's. Immediately they looked to see Dawn Marie standing besides them with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Stacy asked angrily while rubbing her chin in pain.

Dawn turned to Torrie completely ignoring Stacy and eyed her up and down, "How's your leg? Your marriage?"

"Shut your mouth." Stacy yelled and pushed her away.

Dawn went forward to slap Stacy but she moved away quickly, and instead, Dawn had swung her hand against Torrie's cheek.

Torrie held her face in shock. Stacy turned to her in distress, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!"

Dawn took the opportunity to push Stacy against the wall; she started punching at her midsection repeatedly.

Torrie stopped Dawn by prying her away from Stacy.

Nidia ran into the scene with a steel pipe in her hand and smacked it against Torrie's bandaged leg.

Torrie screamed in pain and fell with her back against the wall. Stacy got up to her feet and tackled Nidia to the ground viciously.

The general manager, Kurt Angle, with a few other workers, ran to where they were and pried Stacy away from Nidia.

"What is going on here?!" Kurt yelled.

"Torrie and Stacy attacked us out of nowhere." Dawn lied.

"Bullshit!" Stacy screamed still held by the worker. "Dawn attacked us first!"

"Liar!" Dawn shouted.

"You slapped Torrie, you bitch!" Stacy screamed at Dawn in frustration.

"Alright, the both of you just shut up!" Kurt yelled and held his hand up for them to keep quiet. "The four of you will end it all by having a tag team match next."

"What?! Torrie's leg is hurt." Stacy argued.

"So?" Dawn asked.

"Fine, then you all have the match next week." Kurt reasoned.

"Her leg can't recover that quickly, Nidia just attacked it again." Stacy said and turned back to glare at Nidia.

"You are all having the match _next week_." Kurt emphasized without a care in the world.

Dawn and Nidia both smirked at Stacy.

Kurt turned to Nidia and Dawn, "You two, go already." They nodded and left with satisfaction. Kurt looked at Torrie and Stacy with a sigh before leaving with the workers.

Stacy turned to Torrie whose cheek was a bright shade of red from the slap, "I'll go get ice for you."

-

-

-

08252k7

---


	4. Chapter 4

-In their hotel room

"Don't worry too much about it. I'll take care of them. You don't even have to get into the ring," says Stacy as she grabs hold of Torrie's leg and starts to massage it.

"But they'll be a little too much for you. You know they fight dirty," says Torrie as she looks down at Stacy's hands rubbing her hurt leg in the tenderest fashion.

"So I'll just have to watch out a little more. It's no big deal."

"I'm really scared that they'll try some antics on us."

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know… That's the way they are. They're unpredictable."

"Please, they're way too stupid for that," says Stacy as she squeezes some massaging oil into her hands and then rubs it slowly up and down Torrie's leg. She positions herself closer to get a better grip of Torrie's leg. She looks up at Torrie and smiles.

"Oh, Stace, you have no idea how nice this feels," Torrie comments as she closes her eyes and leans against the headboard of the bed comfortably, "Thank you so much for this."

Stacy looks up at her and stares up at her with fondness, "It's my pleasure."

Torrie opens up her eyes and stares back at her friend for a long moment before speaking again, "You know, I feel so weird about my divorce."

Stacy perks up at this comment, as this was the first time Torrie was talking about the divorce by her own will. She will finally be getting some raw insight into Torrie's personal life. "How so?"

"I'd really thought he'd be the one. I really didn't think it'd end like this. I thought we would have been able to work it out no matter what."

"So why wasn't he the one?"

"I thought he'd be different because he was in this business too. He would know that we'd be apart most of the time. He knew what my work schedule would be like. He knew what it would be like."

"He wanted to spend more time with you?"

"He became extremely jealous and possessive. He thinks I was sleeping with other men. He accused me of it. We got into huge arguments."

"That's terrible," says Stacy, "You would never do such a thing. How could he think such things?"

"He doesn't believe me."

"I'm so sorry," Stacy says and takes her hand in her own and starts rubbing it gently. "You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault. It's okay if it didn't work out. It'll get better."

Torrie stares into her eyes and smiles faintly. Stacy continues to rub her hand, "You're better off without him."

"Thanks," whispers Torrie, but she did not really believe it. She will miss Billy. He was her rock. She still loves him. They have been through so much together and now it was all flying straight out the window. He is moving out of the house so she will have to find a new place soon, a place that was not so big. There are so many things to take care of. She will have to face loneliness soon. She was dreading it.

Stacy crawls forward and embraces Torrie in her arms, "You can cry it out, if it'll make you feel better. I'll be here for you."

Torrie wraps her arms around her friend tightly. She closes her eyes and whispers, "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what," Stacy says into her right ear.

And Torrie starts to weep into her arms. Stacy holds onto her even more tightly and caresses her soft blonde hair. She starts patting her friend's back when her friend began to shake in her wails and sobs. She knows that Torrie will soon look like a mess, with her makeup smeared and hair in clumps from all of her tears. But nevertheless, she will still be just as alluring and beautiful as ever to her.


End file.
